Talk:Nonuel
Trouble finding... I went to the haydes gamma cluster and only saw the dis, antaeus and farinata systems. How do i reveal the plutos system? :This is not the page on this site to ask for gameplay tips, I'm sure you can find someone to help you though, and to mystery person above me, please sign each discussion contribution (edit) with four tildes in parentheses, like so. (Map29673 02:17, 6 August 2008 (UTC)) ::Holy thread necromancy, Batman! That query is over six months old... and was posted by an anonymous user (both of which facts can be discovered by checking the page history). FWIW, Plutus only becomes accessible once Commander Shepard reaches 75% Morality (either Paragon or Renegade). — DRY 02:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) XBox 360 bugs? Can anyone verify a lot of bugs on this planet for the Xbox 360 version? I've played two different characters on two different discs and two different consoles, and I still see the same damned bugs each time, including: * Visible skybox and clipping * Thresher Maw fight in northwest corner being buggy. The Maw seems to just sit in one place each time, never looking at me or retreating back into the ground. He can, however, use his instant-kill melee attack on you no matter how far away you are or what direction he's facing * Loading save brings you to a black gameplay screen. I can still move around, access menus, and hear the Mako when I try to move, but nothing is visible, and any attempts to use the map to warp back to the Normandy don't work at all. Another 360 bug I have also seen the skybox lines, but they fade once everything loads (try installing to hard drive to make load times quicker Bug: Samarium not showing on main map, even when collected And the new bug is about the RARE Mineral by the Warlord's Outpost when I surveyed the rare on Nonuel it didn't show up in the map, but on the small map during gameplay, it showed up a small bug, but still a bug on another character it did show up on the map, but not this one same disc, same console, same account, same everything except character -- 01:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : I've had this happen to two separate characters on a steam copy of ME. Both a full renegade and a full paragon Shepard. FOTU (talk) 23:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Had this happen on my Steam version as well (updated topic to better reflect bug) — AEon (talk) 11:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Availability of Warlord's Outpost I feel that it should be mentioned that only those who have accepted the assignment, UNC: The Negotiation are allowed inside the Warlord's Outpost. If you haven't, then that place is locked out to you. You could still kill the people standing guard outside though, but that's about it. I'm not sure if it would be too redundant to add so I'm just going to throw it out here... Arfu (talk) 13:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You didn't need to make three different sections, one is enough. As to the point, I think it would be okay if you did that, but it would be good to wait for an admins approval.--Legionwrex (talk) 14:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It is irrelevant on this page. This page is about the planet, not the assignment. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Appreciated, Arfu. I wondered about the assignment and the fact that I landed on this planet without actually getting it. 01:48, June 25, 2014 (UTC)